When Opposite Ends Attract
by alivenkickin934
Summary: It's just an ordinary ball with the ordinary routine of song and dance, and an ordinary visit from the Renaissance school. Nothing special. Or is something going to happen? (my first fanfic! please r&r)
1. The Undeniable Fact

**Chapter One – the undeniable fact**

Hermione carried a large stack of books in her arms. It had been a tough day and miraculously, she managed to survive. After going to the library for some thorough research, she minimized the amount of books she wanted to borrow to a mere 10 out of 20. Unbalanced, she wobbled through the corridors of Hogwarts clumsily.

_I must look so darn stupid, _she thought.

Harry and Ron had gone for Quidditch practice and won't be back till late afternoon. She tried to look at the watch which her mom got her as a birthday present this year. After much struggle, she managed to see the second hand ticking away. _Right, so it's something something and 45 seconds. No, 50 seconds. 55…_

BANG

"OUCH!"

"shit!"

Hermione had crashed right into Draco Malfoy. She looked up and saw him staring at her in distaste. _Right, what a wonderful coincidence._Hermione thought.

"Urgh! watch your steps mudblood!" Malfoy cried in exaggeration.

" Sorry." _NOT. _Hermione could not be bothered; she picked up her books and started to walk away.

"Hey mudblood!"

Hermione continued walking with total ignorance of Malfoy.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around and faced him, giving him a try-and-irritate-me-and-I'll-hex-you look.

"WAT." She spat, not interested in the answer at all.

"Dumbledore said he has something important to talk to us. If you're not coming, it's absolutely fine with me."

_Great.__ This is so disgusting. I'm gonna have to spend my precious time discussing about some so-called important issues in a room containing a Malfoy. I'm living in hell.   _

Hermione and Draco had been made Head Girl and Boy. It totally spoilt the excitement in her when she found out that Draco was Head Boy. According to Dumbledore's words, they were supposed to "cooperate". This was the exact scenario for the word "impossible".

Unwillingly, she dragged herself after Malfoy with all the books still in her hands. She was getting tired after a while and shouted after Malfoy, "can't you at least give me a hand?"

"I'm not sacrificing any part of MY body for a nerdy mudblood." Hermione felt like punching him right on the spot.

"Quit being idiotic, I need some HELP here."

"What makes you think I'll help YOU? Mudblood?"

"WATEVER YOU JERK!"

"Language, Granger, language."

"Like you've been better than me."

"I am better than you in any other way 'cause of the fact that I'm pure blood."

…….

And the argument continued until they stood right in front of Dumbledore.

"Well at least MY parents are rightful and pure. To make it simple and understandable for you, they are not deatheaters." Hermione continued.

"Don't you insult my father." Draco retorted.

"I never said I was referring to YOUR father."

"You did, indirectly, well at least…"

"Silence" Draco was cut short in his sentence by Dumbledore, whose existence seemed to be forgotten for the time being. Hermione and Draco snapped into reality and immediately turned their attention to Dumbledore. "ah… I see cooperation in both of you." He said, with a satisfied smile. "Well, I just called both of you here to update you about an upcoming event in Hogwarts. The Renaissance School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are visiting Hogwarts. I've decided to hold a grand ball on the last day of their visit and I trust both of you to organize the event and show me your proposal in a week's time. Is it alright?"

"Yes professor" they said in unison.

"Oh, and you are supposed to do it TOGETHER. I don't' want it to be one person's work only, I've got my ways to find out." He stressed, as if he was teaching a 1 year old kid how to spell the word.

"Yes professor" they said in unison again.

"Oh, another thing: I'll like both you to be partners at the ball. You may need to walk around and attend to our guests, thus I would like both of you to be together when doing so. This saves the trouble of having to find each other in the crowd. By the end of the Ball, you are expected to have built a stable friendship with the Head Boy and Girl of the Renaissance School. Remember to project a good image of Hogwarts." He winked.

"NO!" both of them cried in unison yet again.

"Professor I believe this is not necessary, we…"

"Yes, we are more than capable working individually, in fact…"

"I'll do much better without a mudblood with me, please professor.."

"Please, we'll promise that we would be very efficient in our work, just don't pair us up, it would obstruct…"

Dumbledore held up his hand and declared "my decision's final, you may want to work out your dance steps now. Now go, you have a lot of work to do. It's good that both of you had already started of with similar opinions about things."

"Yes professor" they sighed.

Once out of the room, both of them stared at each other. The tension between them can almost be seen. It was as if they were daring each other to speak first. Finally, both gave up and went separate ways down the corridor.    

How is it? Is it ok? This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys can R&R! Thanx loads! =D


	2. The Challenge

**Chapter Two – The Challenge**

Ron puked out the pile of junk food he had been eating.

"er…congrats?" Harry said. Hermione sent a cushion flying straight at Harry's face. "Bingo!" she cried.

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had told Harry and Ron about all happened that day.

"Not really unreasonable though, the fact remains : both of you ARE the Head Boy and Girl." Ron reasoned.

"but… but…but… well, I'm telling ya, I'll choose anyone but him. Even you, Ron, you're a better candidate than HIM. Gosh, tell me, how, just how did I get myself into this mess!!!" Hermione whined.

Ron blushed a crimson red. Hermione realized what she had just said and immediately blushed too.

"Stop it you two, this is happening much too often. Hermione, I guess, we're totally of no help here." Harry said.

"You HAVE to help me. Argh, just why, why, why did he pair us up for? " Hermione was totally out of ideas, for the first time in her life.

"Simple, first, he paired both of you up because…. he likes to! " Harry said.

"Second, both of you are the Head Boy and Girl and are supposed to like.. set an example? " Ron repeated.

"Thirdly, he's trying very very hard to set you guys up and make both of you cooperate." Ron emphasized on the word "cooperate", making Hermione shiver just at the thought of Draco and her working together.

"Yup, add them together and it spells D-U-H, of course he'll pair both of you up! We're really helpless in this kinda stuff. Consider it as pure bad luck." Harry said. Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, expecting her to explode right on the spot. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Argh. This is such "fun". Bye guys, I'm going to have a lousy night's sleep. " and she turned towards the girls' dormitory. As she walked, she tried her best to visualize Draco as a kind and easy-going person. Well, maybe not that great but at least someone that would speak to her. The more she thought, the more ridiculous it became, she came up with the image of Draco smiling at her and shuddered. _That would be such a perfect nightmare._

Meanwhile, back at the Slytherin's common room, Draco was complaining to practically everyone about his disgusting fate. After going back to his own dormitory, he thought things out.

_If I'm gonna do anything with that filthy mudblood, It's gonna be good. I must outshine that bookworm. I, Malfoy, will prove to everyone that I'm capable of everything the book worm does and in fact, I'm much better. Yes, that's it. It's war between me and the mudblood._

The next day, as Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Then she remembered, _must be that dancing ferret. _

Indeed, Malfoy was walking up to her, with the usual smirk on his face.

"Speak your mind before I hex you." Hermione said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You should learn to be feminine, Granger. Never mind, bet you can't do it anyway. So, I was thinking of meeting up two hours before dinner to discuss about the ball. "

Hermione showed no expression on her face.

Malfoy lost his patience. "Look, I'm serious for once. Just one word, yes or no."

"Fine. Meet you at the library." She looked at him suspiciously as he walked away for his next class.

At the library…

Hermione pushed open the doors of the library entrance and glanced around, finding Malfoy already seated in a corner, waiting patiently. _That's just so miraculous, for once, he's punctual, _she thought. She sat down in front of him and waited for him to say something since she was not in the mood to talk to the Slytherin at all.

"Let me make this clear to you Granger. I'm doing this 'cause I have to and everything's just pure business. I'm definitely gonna winning the Dancing King this year. I bet you can't be the queen, accept the challenge?" He gave her a smirk. "Obviously, after this, we're quits." Malfoy made his point clear.

"You're on. Rest assure, victory's mine, whoever chooses YOU as dancing king is probably out of his mind. "

A deal formed between them as they challenged each other to their limits.

15 minutes later…

"Look, I demand that a rock band to be performing at the ball." (malfoy)

"Are you crazy? It's a BALL. It's definitely going to be more formal than that. Perhaps we can have a string ensemble playing or something… that'll be soooooooo romantic." Hermione started dreaming about the ball.

"You're idea of _romantic _is worse than I thought," Malfoy interrupted her chain of thoughts. "and by the way, who's going to perform for us? Elves? Fairies? Dobby? Don't be ridiculous. " he stated matter-of-factly.

"True…" Hermione admitted. "But magic will always do the trick."

"_but magic will always do the trick_." He mimicked. "Right, so show me now? Your…. splendid trick?" He faked a look of excitement.

Hermione took out her Discman, which her mom had advised her to bring to Hogwarts so that she could listen to music in her free time (which almost never happens), and stuck the headphones on Malfoy's ears….AFTER turning the volume to full blast.

Malfoy immediately took off the headphones and screamed at Hermione, "What the hell is this thing?!" he received a few "_shush" _from all around him and being Malfoy as usual, he totally ignored them.

"Will you keep your volume down? This is a Discman, muggle stuff. Sometimes, there are just those great inventions that are simply better than magic. I put this flat thing called the disc in it and it plays me music that I've stored inside the disc for me!" She grinned, satisfied with her explanation.

"It sure is loud."

"yup, and there's a bigger version of it which looks totally different and can basically blast the whole Great Hall down. I was thinking, maybe with a little shrinking spell, I can get my parents to send me a set of those things. What do you think?"

"No comments"

"Fine, it's set then. I'll see to it. "

……… "Don't you have anything else to say?" Hermione grumbled after a long while.

"No. nothing to YOU at least."

"Come on, be SERIOUS. What about the food and drinks then? Do you think we should serve something special on that day?"

"Definitely."

"Suggestions?"

"Beer"

"Oh please, how many times must I remind you, this is something formal and to be taken SERIOUSly. "

"Let me remind you, I, malfoy, have never been serious. "

"True."

"But that doesn't mean I've got no ideas."

"True, you've got lame and useless ones and they make up 99.999999% of your brain. "

"Shut up mudblood."

"How dare you!"

………

For the whole two hours, they indulged themselves in "serious" work and just for a short moment, the strong hate between them was forgotten.

End of chapter 2 


	3. connection?

**Chapter Three – Connection?******

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, spilling to them all about the incredible afternoon.

"He was so idiotic! It was as if he was having a birthday party for the dummies. Almost all his ideas don't fit at all! "Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You mean some actually fit?" Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Well, honestly, yeah. I emphasize that it's only some. Like, maybe the one that music should be included in the ball?" Hermione replied.

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was also complaining to Crabbe and Goyle about the discussion at the library.

"You would never believe how serious that darn mudblood was. She should try and relax herself, getting so uptight about minor stuff like a Grand Ball. "He looked towards the Gryffindor table and caught a glimpse of Hermione. As usual, she was with her best friends, talking non-stop.

_Bet she's talking about the same thing as me. _

Just then, Hermione looked up and met his eyes. Somehow, he had a very uncomfortable feeling within him. He couldn't explain why but there's just this strange feeling there. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a you-are-so-lame look before going back to her conversation. He smirked and poked at his food, still thinking about the weird feeling just now. _What was it? I couldn't have… No, definitely not. _He got up from his seat. Since he had no appetite, he decided to start on the proposal for the ball. They already had the main idea, and he wanted to be the one to finish the proposal before little Miss Granger comes up with everything.  

That night, unknown to each other, both Hermione and Malfoy stayed up late to finish the proposal that was due in 3 days……

The next day, Hermione's schedule was practically filled up to the brim. She was totally exhausted, having stayed up late last night to finish the proposal; the feeling was almost suffocating her. _If only I can have some sleep…._She thought, forgetting that she was having Potions.

Just then, a paper airplane hit her hard on the head just as Snape had his back facing her. She opened up the piece of paper and came face to face with some lines of rubbish written in horrible handwriting. "Ew." She said out her thoughts aloud. After staring at it for considerably long time, she managed to read the message on the piece of paper.

_Granger,_

_                I've finished the proposal for the Ball. Meet at same place same time, for discussion. _

_                                                                          The HARDWORKING Head Boy_

Hermione could not help but give Malfoy a fiery stare. The idiot's trying to outdo her! Lucky she did the proposal too. She wrote on the same piece of paper agreeing to meet up with him later. Just as she sent the paper plane flying, Snape turned around in one swift motion and caught her in the act. Hermione gulped. _This is no fun at all… _She thought.

"Ms Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you please repeat what I said just now?"

"Erm… you said.."

"Tsk. Tsk. Unable to reply promptly to questions and I thought you were always eager to answer questions? Write me a 1000 word essay on merpeople!"

"But professor… I was…"

"2000 words!"

"Professor! You didn't let me finish my sentence!"

 "3000 words!"

"Yes professor…" Hermione sighed and gave Malfoy a killing glare as he started laughing.

"Class dismissed!" Snape declared as he rushed out of the classroom as usual.

"Damn, this suck." Hermione said as she made her way out of the class.

At the library again……..

"Look, this just won't work! How can the ball end at 3am? What do you think this is? Sleepover?." Hermione stared at Malfoy and found that he was not even looking at her. "WAKE UP! This is a Grand Ball we're talking about." She emphasized. "

"I _am_ awake for your information and if a ball is not going to be overnight then there's nothing fun about it anymore!" Having said that, he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Hermione.

"Why? What's the use of staying up so late? You'll be dancing throughout the whole thing and before you know it, you'll get sick of it and maybe even a bit dizzy." Hermione reasoned.

"No one's better at dancing then ME. I never get dizzy" Malfoy said arrogantly.

"Yeah right, I'm dancing with a high-classed dancer." Hermione tried to be sarcastic.

"You're absolutely right! For once I must say, you've made a point more sensible then school stuff."

"Oh shut up.11 oclock, that's the latest"

"2am"

"11.15"

"1.55"

"11.30"

"no, 1.30"

"Fine, 12 midnight"

"12hrs 01 min?"

Hermione gave Malfoy a challenging stare and Malfoy stared back. They just continued staring at each other, their eyes full of hatred. For a long time, no one moved, they're not giving up… Their eyes narrowed….

"erm… hello?" Ron said weakly.

Both Malfoy and Hermione turned to look at him, the intensive stare of theirs not gone from their eyes.

"Wow… Having a fight or something?" Not long after Ron said this, he realized what a bad choice of words he has.

"What else can we be doing? Having a hearty chat?" Hermione spat.

"Dating?" Malfoy added.

"Spending our precious time together?" Hermione continued.

"I've got better taste than that." Malfoy criticized.

"So do I." Hermione fought back.

Ron, shocked by the intensity between them, managed to get some words out of his mouth. "Er… nope. But the way you guys looked just now…. It was as if you're gonna kiss or something." Immediately, Ron realized that saying this was a huge mistake.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Look, if you guys are gonna sweet talk here about kiddy stuff, bye, I'm gone." Malfoy finally got irritated.

"Wait," Ron said, "I'm here to tell both of you something."

"Like when have I been on speaking terms with you?" Malfoy said as he plopped back down on his chair.

"A few seconds ago?"

"That was NOT counted."

"Then THAT one must have counted."

"I SHUT UP." Malfoy declared.

"okay, " Ron started, "Dumbledore told me to look for you. He wants to see both of you in his office now. Something about a proposal. He says both of you know what he's talking about. Any idea?"

Instantly, both of them turned to face each other. The electric current between their eyes was almost visible. Then in unison, they both stood up at lightning speed and rushed out of the library, towards Dumbledore's office. Somehow, the simple challenge they had led to a bigger one, one that challenged everything and anything just to be better then the other party. 

=========================end of chapter 3!!!======================

how do you guys think? And thanx for all the reviewers… I noe some parts of my fic dun really fit and I'll try to change that. Hopefully I can get about 7 reviews till the next chapter. =D


	4. the Programme

**Chapter 4 – The "Programme"**

_At dumbledore's office……___

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, I guess you know the reason why I called you here?"

"Yes Professor" Both were tired of saying the same thing over and over again. They never seem to say anything else other than _yes professor _in front of Dumbledore.

"So I guess you came prepared?"

"No." Hermione said

"Yes." Malfoy opposed.

"Would you please shut up?" Hermione turned towards Malfoy and gave him a look of disgust.

"2 proposals' better den one." Malfoy replied dryly.

"No, you see, it depends on the contents and not the amount. As my parents always say, it's the quality that counts, not the quantity." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I bet mine has more quality then yours, mudblood. Afraid that my work will be better then yours?" Malfoy challenged.

"No, Duh, of course not. Fine, then," Hermione turned to Dumbledore and said politely, "Professor, we've both done our own proposal, please take a look and consider our ideas." She gave Dumbledore a grim smile and handed him her proposal. At the same time, Malfoy also gave Dumbledore his proposal.

"Very well. Very well. Off you go. I'll tell you when I've made my decision."

"Halt!"

They turned back and looked at Dumbledore, both of them impatient already.

"I've been having mind blocks lately… unable to think of anything to do when they come over to Hogwarts. It's a 7-day visit. Perhaps both of you can discuss and come up with a programme by Thursday next week? One programme is enough. Two's not a company." He looked up from his half-moon spectacles at them, expecting some response.

"Yes Professor" Hermione and Malfoy said, while their eyes burnt into each others. They knew what this meant, more discussions and more time spent with the hateful person in front of them. A exact waste of time.They left in one swift action and walked towards the Great Hall together, keeping a safe distance between each other.

_Monday….._

"There will be about 50 students coming to Hogwarts. Manageable."     

"uh-huh"

"Do you think we should hold a grand dinner to welcome them?"

…………

"Whatever, it's set then, we'll give them a welcome dinner of some sort. Then we'll show them around Hogwarts the next day. The prefects will be doing that, duties duties duties. Alright. Everything's done then. Exploring Hogwarts will take up at least 5 days. Now the ball. What about the ball. _The ball_. Can you please contribute some ideas?!"

"I'm extremely bothered by the the fact that I simply have no suit whatsoever that can actually protect me from your filthy hands that day." Malfoy said, obviously oblivious to what Hermione had said.

"Malfoy, concentrate! Arghhhh."

"Why do you always have to repeat your words so many times? I'm not deaf for your information. "

"Well, you're acting as if you are."

"I don't see the logic."

"You don't have to. You're too stubborn to know any."

Tuesday….

"Now, according to Professor Dumbledore, we're supposed to build up our friendship between The Head Boy and Girl of Renaissance School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What do you suppose we do?"

"Nothing."

"Honestly, why are you wasting your time here?"

"For your sake."

"Beg your pardon."

"Nothing."

"Oh man.. what are we gonna do? I've never been good in building relationships."

"I know."

"For god's sake. Can you contribute more? The whole evening you've been saying not more then 3 words!"

"So?"

"Help me out!"

"Yeah yeah. Argh, just.. just.. visit Honeydukes or something and talk… simple as that."

"You said it was simple?"

"Why? Are you _incapable _of doing it?"

"Of course not."

"Fine, then we'll see about it."

Wednesday….

"Do you think…"

"Shut up. I did the programme for the whole thing already."

"Bet it's the worse ever done in history."

"History sucks."

"Just show me your damn programme."

Hermione took over the programme from his hand and stared. Horrified.

_Day 1____ Eat till you drop. After that, you sleep. _

_Day 2 ____head boy and girl of Hogwarts to be excused to accompany head boy and girl of Renaissance to honeydukes._

_Day 3 onwards____ explore Hogwarts. Prefects will help. Don't bother doing anything else unless they request to join us for lessons or quidditch practice._

"Is that… all?" Hermione was in total shock.

"What do you expect, Granger? _That _practically killed all my brain cells in a matter of hours." He said flatly.

"It's incredibly brief! I'll have to work on it. It makes sense… but we need to add more details … In MY opinion, we should get them some "buddies" and they can just follow their buddy around the school. We would have achieved one of our targets to promote communication with them and basically show them as much as we can about life at Hogwarts!" Hermione looked up and came face to face with an expressionless Malfoy. His eyes looked so unfocused, it was as if he was trying to see right through her. Hermione held up her hand and waved in front of Malfoy's face. "HeLloooooo." As if pricked by a needle, Malfoy sat up very straight and stuttered. "Uh… Yeah, that's a good idea. So that's it then. Make the changes yourself. Uh… Bye, I gotta go." Hermione looked suspiciously at the blonde as he hurriedly made his way out of the library. "Well, that'll be extra work for me. Dreads." She muttered to herself before packing up her own stuff and leaving the library.

Hey… so how's the chapter? Pardon me if I've got lotsa grammatical errors. I apologize for that. But try and bear with it coz I'm trying to improve it now. Anyway, I'm trying my best to make the characters sound like themselves. Hopefully I dun make the whole thing too ridiculous. =D

Btw, thanks to the following reviewers! I'm aiming for about 30 reviews before the next story. High goal but it's just a target. =D

**Crystalviolinist**è thanks arwen, haha, you know I mean it. Real thanks.

**Peachgirl1608**è haha, thx for the comments… I'm trying my best to make it funny. And sorry… some specific details were just left out… rather careless of me. =D

**Ptrst**è Thanx! =D

**Lillykk******thx… sorry for the tenses.. I admit it's horrible but I'm trying my best to change it. And as for the unoriginality… I'll do whatever I can. =D

**Pixieballerina******Thx! Hope the story can stay funny.

**Average jane******thx toodles… hope my story stays interesting to you! =D

**Fanficaholic**èsorry for updating so late.. haha.. and thx for reviewing!

**StarAngelfire**ègood luck for your fic!

**Zuvalupa**è man, you're my first reviewer! Haha… Thx for the comments! =D


	5. Weirdo

**Chapter 5 – Weirdo…**

Draco rushed out of the library. He was unclear about what had just happened. He was just listening to Granger crap on and on about the ball and stuff… den it's like, suddenly, he just could not take his eyes off her. It was as if he suddenly realized the beauty within the mudblood. He shook his head vigorously, _it can't be…._Filled with confusion, he rushed to no particular place. He didn't know what was happening to him….

Thursday…….. Dumbledore's office……

"so." Dumbledore looked up from the programme that Hermione managed to finish last night, "you're sure that's what you want to do? Go to honeydukes?"

Both of them nodded.

"Ok then. Do it." He said, expressionless.

"Are you sure professor? I mean, was the programme satisfactory?" Hermione, obviously worried, thought that the programme was not a good job done.

"Young kids… " Dumbledore almost whispered. "You should know what you want to do best. I don't know what your definition of fun is. You should have a clear idea I hope? The aim of this exchange program is simply to see the Renaissance students leave with happy memories. Nothing else." He gave them a wave, "now get going, I believe you have a lot of preparations to make? Granger, that thing… whatever it is that you use for producing music, if you have any difficulties bringing it into Hogwarts, you're free to come and seek my help. I'll be more than glad. "

Hermione thanked Dumbledore and left with Malfoy behind her. He had been exceptionally quiet this afternoon. Almost abnormal. She peered at the Malfoy walking beside her. He didn't even seem to notice. _Something's definitely wrong. Very wrong. _Almost concerned, Hermione asked, "What's up with you?"

Malfoy turned to look at the brunette standing before him. He pondered on the question she had just ask. What _is _up with him? "Nothing, " he muttered, failing terribly in his attempt to hide his confusion.

"Doesn't seem like there's nothing up…." Hermione stared at the once egotistic Malfoy. He seemed so different now, so.. unconfident, so unsure. _About what?_ Hermione wondered. "You look… wrong." She managed to say.

"Shut up will you? It's my business and I hate people who poke into my business so just leave me alone!" Draco clenched his fists and went off.

Hermione stood there, shocked more than anything. _What was he so angry about? Like as if someone poured slime onto his precious gelled-hair. What the hell was that? _She gave up and decided to go look for Ron and Harry. It's been a long time since they hanged out together. Once those Renaissance people come, it'll be totally impossible to get out for a breath of fresh air.

As Draco rushed down the corridors of Hogwarts, he started questioning himself for his rash and unreasonable reaction just now. Was it becoming obvious that something was troubling him? Even he himself didn't knew what it was. He scolded himself mentally for acting so dumb in front of his enemy. _I'm such an idiot._

Gryffindor common room…….

"Hey Harry. Hi ron. " Hermione greeted her buddies as heartily as she could though secretly, she was feeling very worn out.

"Hey Hermione, where've you been? I haven't seen you anywhere else other than in class." Harry asked.

"Yeah, " Ron agreed, "I won't have someone to help me slap Malfoy when he come and find me for trouble"

"No he won't… He would be too busy with the ball and stuff, which is exactly why I'm busy too. This thing is so tiring. Shouldn't have accepted to do so many subjects this year… I'm getting a headache. " Hermione complained.

"oh.. those stuff. Bet it's tough. Promise me you'd get a good night's sleep later." Harry said, concerned.

"I hope, I've still yet to finish my Potions homework. Snape was paying extra attention to me during class today. It was as if he's watching over his pig or something so that the pig would not fly. It's so ridiculous. Never mind about that, have you all gotten partners for the ball?"

"Yeah… I'm asking Parvarti." Harry replied. "figured she was a good dancer. "

"Nope… I'll… I'll just go with Ginny." Ron was hopeless.

"come on… like, Ginny's got her life. She can't spend her school life going out with her brother can she? Just ask someone out! It's as simple as saying ABC." Hermione urged.

"No it's not, of course you girls don't understand. It takes lotsa courage to actually say _hi _to a girl, and let's not forget, what' I'm gonna say is – _Will you dance with me_. " Ron gulped and looked at his best friends for understanding.

"Write a letter then. " Hermione suggested.

"but I've never been good in words…I… can I don't go?" ron pleaded.

"No. just write a bloody letter, I don't care what you write in there, you can even send her a howler. Just do something. " Hermione's reply was simple and firm.

"Never mind about the ball, I'll help you get a date, Ron," Harry assured him, "Hermione, how were the meetings with Malfoy? Was it… successful?"

"If you consider talking to someone who's physically there but mentally not there and having to continue doing so, making me look like a total idiot, and having half of the things decided because the other party would not reply a successful meeting, YES it was a successful meeting."

"so… was it successful? I think he looked weird today during classes." Ron said.

"He's not weird.. just very egotistic… ok, maybe a bit idiotic and some bitterness, mixed with evil intentions and hopeless brains, there's nothing bad about him really. " Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione.

"What? Do you guys see three serpents sprouting out of my head with bloodshot eyes or have I grew a pimple at the tip of my nose?" Hermione asked, seriously annoyed.

"Is it me or are you actually defending Malfoy the jerk?" Ron said, all the while, his eyes not off Hermione.

Uneasy, Hermione shrugged. "Calm down guys, I'll never ever ever fall for the jerk. He's a jerk. And he's retarded. He sucks big time and deserves to go to hell for plotting all the evil things he has in mind. He definitely don't deserve to be the Head Boy and he's the horrible creature that's spoiling my mood every day of my life. I find it totally hopeless to work with him and I swear to get him out of my life right after this damn ball. " She spat. When she finally came back to reality, both of her friends were gone. On the table, a note read : _Sleep tight herm, we'll er… leaving for now. _Argh… boys… boys… argh. She sighed loudly and stomped back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Lavender, who shared the same room as her, sat up from her bed. She turned to look at Hermione. Hermione then realized that she was sharing room with someone else. She did a _sorry _sign and crept towards her own bed. She jumped onto the bed and buried her face into her soft pillow. It was only moments before she fell asleep.

Think this chapter lacks some funny stuff… but now I'm trying to focus more on romance… Humour would come later! Comments? I think this wasn't that great a job done… I finished it in like.. an hour. Please R& R! thx! =D


	6. Dance LESSONS!

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything. **

**Chapter 6 – Dance LESSONS? **

The next time Malfoy and Hermione were called into Dumbledore's office was 1 week before the ball.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, I believe all preparations for the ball are almost finished?"

Hermione thought about it, she had gone through great trouble trying to bring those loudspeakers into Hogwarts. She had sent her parents an owl a few days in advance to inform them about this. Then, with the help of Dumbledore, she made her way back to her muggle home and performed a shrinking spell on the machine. Big mistake, she almost crashed the house as she pulled the complicated wires out of the circuit. When she finally finished doing so, the next problem was as to how to set it up in Hogwarts since they didn't have any of that electricity stuff here. After a long and complicated explanation of how current electricity works to the teachers and Dumbledore, they managed to come up with this spell that backfired several times before actually working. Everything was basically ready, she had prepared a CD of classical music with an assortment of waltz and other dances. The students were informed, the kitchen was informed about the luxurious dinner that night, about what to prepare, security problems were settled, basically everything was all set and ready. Perhaps the only problem was…

"So everything is set?" Dumbledore repeated when he received no response.

They nodded.

"What about the dance? I believe both of you would become the limelight with all your amazing dance steps?"

_Yeah right. Like, our embarrassingly stupid dance steps. If we try not to strangle each other while dancing, you should be glad. The last time I remembered dancing was during the Yule Ball and Krum led me through the whole thing. Like as if this ferret here would help me this time. This is disastrous, this whole thing is such a disaster, as if all the preparations were not enough to tire me out, now I've got to worry about a stupid dance that may not even last throughout the whole piece of music. What if the ferret doesn't even KNOW how to dance? Gosh that'll be even more horrible. _Hermione looked at Malfoy and expected some response from him. Amazingly, the Malfoy that stood before her did not seem confident either.

_Dance steps? DANCE STEPS? Like, left, right, left right, left left right right? huh? My gosh. When was the last time I remember dancing? Like, years ago? Dancing with a mudblood is definitely NOT what I want to do. Perhaps I can slip away and get a dance with some real beauties out there. _Malfoy himself wondered.

Not getting any response from either one of them, Dumbledore spoke up, "My prediction is that neither of you know the proper way of dancing? Don't worry, I've got everything sorted out for you guys."

Malfoy looked up in confusion, "sorted out? Sorted out what? What's…..What's there to worry about in the first place?"

Dumbledore gave both of them a tiny smile that did not even seem to be there. "I've arranged dance classes for both of you so that you can put up a good show when the visitors are here. I would not want them leaving with the impression that the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts do not know how to dance properly. You would report at the Great Hall at 9pm sharp, after taking your dinner of course, and I will bring you to your dance teacher. Lessons will last for 1 hour, if lengthening of practice time is requested by teacher, students will HAVE to obey. Lessons will last till the day before Renaissance School's arrival. You are required to continue practice even after the lessons have ended. You are expected to present a good show on the dance night. The first lesson will start tomorrow. Please get ready and be punctual. "

Malfoy thought, _dance lessons. Dance lessons. They're trying to deprive me of sleep. As if it dancing matters, why do they matter so much about giving impressions? _He looked at Hermione who seemed to be in more shock then him. She stood there, hands by her side, mouth slightly ajar, not really knowing what to say. She looked almost cute. Just then, Hermione turned to face him, giving him the usual i-cant-be-bothered-about-you look. Malfoy immediately turned away and started out of Dumbledore's office.

Hermione saw the weird look on Malfoy's face as he rushed out of the office. He did not seem to be in as much shock as herself. _Is he really treating all this as a competition? Gosh, then I'm done for. Like when have they ever heard Hermione go with Dance? Just imagine, Hermione, the DANCER. Ridiculous! This whole thing is so ridiculous! Argh……. If only I had a choice of who my partner was. I dun care who it is, as long as it's not that ferret. I dun even mind dancing with Dumbledore! Argh… and gosh, I've still got homework. Why is my everyday lifestyle almost the same? School, prefect stuff, homework, sleep. This ball is really gonna spike up my life. Really. Spiking up does not mean good. It does not. And the next thing to worry about, my gown. Where did I place the gown I wore during the Yule Ball? Grr… this is so frustrating!!!!!! If only I can strangle that ferret now, it'll cool me down a lot. Why is he acting so weird lately?_

__

sorry guys, know it's a very very very very very very super duper short chapter, but bear with me, there's better to come. wink


	7. The dance Floor

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything. **

**Chapter 7 – the dance floor**

6 days before the ball….

Hermione gobbled down the rest of her fried chicken and cutlet. She tipped the whole goblet of water into her mouth and almost puked as she got choked because she was drinking too fast. Coughing furiously, tears started coming out from her eyes. Harry, who was sitting beside her, patted her back as he watched her trying very hard to speak. Ron looked at her in shock, "Bloody hell, the last time I saw someone eat so fast was when George and Fred cast a spell on their horrible plates of vegetables, making all the food vanish just like that." – Ron snapped his fingers. "and mom actually thought they were finally eating their daily intake of vegetables!"

"I've got to hurry, gonna be a horrible night for me." Hermione managed to say in between coughs.

"But your dance lesson is not until 2 hours later!" Ron stated.

"I know. I need to finish my assignments! By the time the irritating teacher decides to let us off, it may be dawn. To be on the safe side, I better finish my assignments before hand." Hermione said, as if what she was doing was pure common sense.

"aSSIGNments?" Ron watched as Hermione started to leave for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, and I don't have to repeat myself." Hermione rushed off, leaving Ron and Harry there, eating dinner, "alone".

At 9pm sharp. Venue: The Great Hall.

Malfoy was extremely early. He did not want to be late for his first dance lesson. He desperately wanted to show off during the ball. It would be great to be in the limelight, especially since there would be visitors present, it does not matter to him who he was dancing with. Just then, Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, with her bushy hair bouncing madly behind her. She sat across from Malfoy, not saying a word.

"What are you wearing on the night itself?" Malfoy asked. Hermione stared at Malfoy. _Is it me or is he actually initiating a conversation?!_ Malfoy was not looking at Hermione, he was looking sideways at practically nothing, unless he suddenly found the crack in the brick wall extremely interesting.

"A..a gown?" Hermione replied hesitantly.

"Do I look like an idiot, what else does a girl wear during a ball other then a gown? A Tuxedo?" Malfoy replied sarcastically, still not looking at Hermione.

"I… I'm not quite sure actually. I… don't know where to get one. Maybe I'll just wear the one that I wore for the Yule Ball. " Hermione looked up at Malfoy, seeing no expression on his face at all.

"Are you crazy? Wear that horrible thing you wore during the Yule Ball? " Malfoy turned and faced her for the first time.

"But… I've got nothing else!" Hermione pointed out.

"I… I'm going to get my new outfit tomorrow. My parents trusted me enough to let me get it myself."—Malfoy started looking around the Great Hall, as if there were baby fairies flying around—"You… wanna come along?" he suggested.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, curious and not really wanting to reply at all. Malfoy turned to look at her, not shifting his sight from her either. Finally Hermione said something. "You're kidding."

"Not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"What's the damn trick you're trying to play on me this time?"

"Sorry but I really DON'T get you."

"Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, asking Head Girl, Hermione Granger whether she wants to buy clothes with HIM. See how ridiculous that sounded?"

"It sounded totally logical. Head Boy asking Head Girl to get out of this horrible castle for once to get some decent clothes for the darn ball in which they're dancing together."

"Sounded ridiculous."

"Logical."

"Ridiculous. "

"Totally possible."

"Crazy. Are you trying to pull my leg or something?"

"Childish. You've yet to answer my question. Yes or no."

Hermione thought, it was not really a bad idea, since she needed to get a new gown too, and Malfoy would be able to bring her to a sensible shop that actually sold gowns that looked… good.

"Fine, but I'll need to go to Gringotts first."

"Meet you tomorrow before dinner."

"You better not be late, or you'll know what I'll do…"

Hearing foot steps nearing them, they turned and saw Dumbledore walking towards them. "Good, very punctual indeed. Now if you would kindly please follow me…" Dumbledore turned around just as he reached them, leading them to the dance class. After several twist and turns, he came to this dead end that was near his own office.

Standing in front of the blank wall, Dumbledore muttered "Jumping Jellybeans" and the wall started shifting. There was a glass door in front of them. As they followed Dumbledore through the glass doors and into the room, they noticed that it was dimly lit and circular in shape. The walls were covered with mirrors and the floor was of polished oak wood. The ground they were standing on was slightly above the dance floor, a small staircase led them down onto the actual dance floor and they stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for _something _to happen. Dumbledore called out to the empty room, "Amanda!" At first they did not notice any change in the room, it was as still and quiet as before. However, Dumbledore seemed to have found the person he was looking for. Gesturing towards the air beside him, Dumbledore spoke to Malfoy and Hermione, "Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, let me introduce you to your dance teacher, Miss Amanda." Malfoy gave Dumbledore a weird look, questioning him about what he was doing and Hermione looked desperately around the room, searching for the "teacher". "Good evening Ms… Amanda, wherever you are now." Hermione managed to say. "I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!" someone screeched. Hermione covered her ears and wondered what was the amazing creature that managed to make that noise. It was a low-pitched voice that sounded like a guy who just broke his voice. _I thought she was a __Miss._Hermione turned towards the direction where the sound came from. It was somewhere near Dumbledore's right. Straining her eyes, she still could not see her teacher. "Erm… where?" Hermione asked, not sure where to direct the question to. "Right in front of you!"came the same voice she heard just now. "But…I…I don't see you." Hermione replied. Malfoy, obviously unable to see the teacher either, looked around the room. With an irritated tone in his voice he declared, "Why don't you jolly well show yourself. This is getting so childish." As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt someone pull his ears, hard, lifting him slightly off the ground. Then came the same familiar voice, but much louder, as if she was right beside him. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…….. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEE…….DIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSREEEEEEEEESSSSSSPECCCCCCCTFUUUUUUUUUUUUUL SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she practically screamed Malfoy's ear drums out of his ear. Malfoy shouted in pain, "Let go of me you bloody…."—He was lifted higher into the air,-- "please." He dropped onto the ground. Picking himself up, he massaged his now red and swollen ears muttering curses under his breath. "watch your words young boy…" came the voice again. Grudgingly, Malfoy zipped his mouth up.

Just then, a silvery figure appeared beside Dumbledore. It was the perfect hour-glass figure for a woman. Wearing a pure white gown that extended all the way to her toes, it clinched on to her figure enough to make the whole girls' population jealous. Malfoy stood there staring,engrossed. Seeing this, Hermione gave him a quick punch on his arm, waking him up from the fantasy world. "What did you do that for mudblood?" he hissed. "To prevent you from flying too far away from reality." Hermione whispered back. The woman in front of them slowly became more clear and less transparent giving them a more solid-like impression. It was as if someone was adding colours to a picture, and in this case, to the woman. She was slightly tanned with a great complexion that was smooth and flawless. Her silky black hair was slightly curled at the end and reached all the way till her waist. Her eyes sparkled as if it was made of water. She stood there so gracefully, with her hands by her side and standing with a posture impossible to imitate. She looked so, vulnerable, as if she was floating in the air. There was a certain softness in her eyes that made her look as if she was sick, contrasting the tone of her skin which looked totally healthy. "cool…" Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Miss… Amanda?" she greeted, hoping that she got the name correct.

"Yes, I am your teacher for dance lessons which will last a week I suppose?" Miss Amanda replied with a crisp a clear voice with perfect pronounciation, totally different in pitch from the voice they heard just now. Her expression was one of a young teenage girl, and her actiosn were now much full of energy. "work hard and make sure you put up a show for everyone on that day." She grinned with a twinkle in her eyes and showing her neat row of teeth. She seemed extremely friendly and seductive. Then, facing Dumbledore, who made no comments for the past half an hour, she assured him sweetly, "I'll take care of this pair of young couple, you can go for now."

"We're NOT a pair of young couple!" both of them screamed at the same time. They turned to stare at each other, hatred in their eyes.

"Maybe you should learn to speak your own mind and stop imitating my words." Hermione spat.

"Well then maybe YOU should learn to stop being a copycat too, 'cause I'm absolutely sure I speak my own mind." Malfoy retorted.

"Really? When's the last time you had a mind?"

"If you would like to have a piece of my mind, I'm more than willing to give it to you before you conclude I've got no mind, since yours is so big it's popping out of your head. "

"Sorry but I don't understand your sentence, perhaps you failed your language test?"

"I'm extremely apologetic that you, a brainy nerd don't understand the normal language of the modern generation."

"pardon me but your sentences don't seem to make sense, maybe you should take a look at your sentence structure?"

"Thanks a LOT for the advice but my sentences are not meant to make sense to you."

Hermione turned her back to Malfoy and shouted back "Whatever, ferret."

"NERD. Mudblood." Malfoy turned his head away from her.

"What did you SAY??!!" Hermione crossed her arms, giving Malfoy a deadly stare.

"I said…"

"All yours." Dumbledore said to Miss Amanda. He had a slight twinkle in his eyes as he exited the room, leaving Hermione and Malfoy there, practically in hell.


	8. The Hold

**Chapter 8-The Hold**

"Stand Still!" she said as she turned around to look at them again. Malfoy crossed his arms across his chest and stood there, staring at her as if she had sprouted another head. _Medusa _he murmured. Hermione on the other hand was confused and stood there awkwardly with her hands by her side. Ms Amanda drifted over to them. "tsk tsk tsk… bad posture. I shall correct your posture before I start." Hermione stared down at herself, _bad posture? This was the first time someone told her she had BAD posture. _She was unable to realize what was so bad about her posture. Just then, a wooden stick touched her chin and shifted it upwards. "Stare straight ahead." Ms Amanda instructed. Then, the same wooden stick touched her back as Ms Amanda told her to straighten her back. After a few more taps by the wooden stick, she finally came to the perfect yet awfully uncomfortable position. She was standing there with her chest popping out and legs extremely straight feeling as if she was a metal pole, so rigid and stiff. Then, Ms Amanda moved on to Malfoy.

_WHACK_

"Ouch! Bloody hell, I can sue you for that! Do you know who my father is? He's…"

"Close your legs! You're not peeing in the toilet now!"

_Whack_

"now you better not continue hitting me with that stick or…"

"Stand straight! Your backbone is not there for nothing!"

_WHACK_

"hey, I told you I didn't like that stick you're holding."

"Chest out."

Ms Amanda lifted her stick once more and before she went for Malfoy's chin, he immediately lifted his head up.

"Good." She walked away from them and turned around just in time to catch Malfoy slacking, returning to the lazy posture of his. With a wave of her wand, Ms Amanda sent her wooden stick out at Malfoy as it automatically whacked him at certain parts of his body to correct his posture. Finally, with a loud thud on his head, she summoned her stick back. "You are to behave yourselves at all times." She warned, not a single expression on her face.

"In the short amount of time that I'm given, I'll be teaching you ballroom dancing and more specifically, waltz. If time permits, I'll be teaching you tango, foxtrot and quickstep. I require full attention while I'm teaching."

"**Waltz** is a smooth progressive dance characterized by long, flowing movements, continuous turns, and rise & fall. It is a very graceful and elegant dance. I repeat, graceful and ELEGANT." She emphasized as Malfoy started to get restless of his standing position. Startled, he immediately went back to the original posture. Hermione stifled a giggle. "_What's so funny Granger_." Malfoy hissed at her. Shaking her head slightly, she looked ahead seriously.

"Waltz dancers glide around the floor almost effortlessly."

_Guess that would be the perfect dance for ghosts. Maybe it originated from the supernatural…_Malfoy thought.

"The expressive quality of the music often invites very powerful and dynamic movement from dancers. The first lesson would be on the hold. The closed ballroom hold requires the maintenance of five points of contact between the partners while they are dancing… yes Ms Granger?"

"Pardon me but is there something such as a distance hold or far hold or… no hold?"

"Rubbish. The closed hold is the most basic skill dancers ought to have. And no, there's no such thing as a distance hold or whatever you said. If there's no contact present, it won't be called a hold anymore."

"oh man…" she sneaked a peek at Malfoy, "Groossss." She exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

Ms Amanda, who obviously heard her, continued, "There's no way you can dance waltz without having any contact. Now, get into your positions!"

Puzzled, they stared at her blankly.

"All right all right. Let me teach you. First, turn to face each other."

They did just that, giving each other the oh-so-familiar disgusted stare. Noticing the tension between them, Ms Amanda ordered, "SMILE at each other."

Hermione squeezed an extremely forced smile onto her face while Malfoy just smirked.

"The five points of contact consist of three hand contacts. First, the man's left hand holding onto the lady's right hand. Come on! Do it!"

Malfoy stretched out his hand and held onto Hermione's wrist, as if it was a stinking fish.

"I meant her hand, Mr Malfoy. Do it before I use my wand. Now now, don't be shy. Good! "

"Next, the lady's left hand must be resting on the top of the man's right upper arm."

Hermione did so with such great force, slapping her whole palm on Malfoy's arm that Malfoy hissed in pain and gave her a killing stare. Hermione sticked out her tongue and pretended nothing happened. __

"Then, the man's right hand should be placed on the waist on the back of the lady. " Ms Amanda paced around the room as she said so. Grabbing the chance for revenge, Malfoy slapped his hand hard on Hermione's back. Caught unprepared, Hermione was thrown off balance and fell onto Malfoy chest. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Then, it became obvious to her that she was leaning against Malfoy. She immediately stepped backwards and cleared her throat, acting as if nothing happened. Malfoy, also shocked by the effect of his action, looked away. Oblivious to what had happened, Ms Amanda continued pacing around the room and as if reciting her ABCs, "In addition to those 3 hand contacts, there are 2 other areas of contact. The lady's left elbow must rest on the man's right elbow. Lastly, the right area of the chest or each partner touches that of the other." Both Hermione and Malfoy were very unwilling to carry out the last action. They stood there looking away from each other. Ms Amanda turned to look at them, and sighed. "Young kids. Childishness. I'd expected this to happen. Now, shake off that embarrassment. It's no big deal, it's just like hugging each other." She stated, as if it was a piece of cake. _Easier said than done…_Hermione thought, stepping only an inch closer to Malfoy. "Alright alright. If I don't do something, you'll stay there in that position for the rest of your life. On the count of 3, I'LL do it for YOU. 1, 2, 3. Fine. " She went over to the duo and pushed them together. Hermione leaned backwards, determined to keep her distance. Ms Amanda shook her head and pushed Hermione closer towards Malfoy. "Done!" she announced, before walking off. Hermione shuddered. She could feel Malfoy's breathing above her. Malfoy's heartbeat could almost be heard from where she was. She had the urge to sneak a peek at him, to find out what his reaction was. This was the first time they had such close contact for such a long time. Malfoy's heartbeat skipped a beat. He looked down at Hermione, she was looking sideways. He could feel her breathing against his chest. He felt himself flushing. It was the first time he had was so close to Hermione and honestly, the feeling was not bad. "Let go of your hands!" Ms Amanda commanded. They let go slowly, both still dazed by theis first experience. "Get back to your hold again!" Ms Amanda commanded. Startled, they rushed back into the hold again. "Let go!" "Get back!" "let go!" "Get back!" She kept on telling them in that irritatingly sing-song voice while jumping across the room, as if having fun. After about 20 minutes of holding and releasing, both Hermione and Malfoy were panting and perspiring like crazy. "Great! That's the end of our first lesson! The next lesson, you'll be learning the proper dance! This lesson is only to get yourselves familiar and most importantly comfortable with the hold. You are dismissed!" As Hermione and Malfoy walked together out of the dance room, they were speechless for a moment. As they came to the part where they had to go separate ways, Hermione heard Malfoy said ever so softly, "Night." She turned to look at him who was not looking at her. "Pardon?" she asked. "Remember our deal tomorrow." He said, his back towards her as he continued walking. Hermione stared at the back of Malfoy, full of queries about this guy who had always been her most hated enemy. He would always be a mystery to her. She tried to shake all the confusions out of her head as she made her way to her dormitory. It was indeed a tiring night, yet she was unsure whether it had been a good or a bad experience. 

Hey ppl! =D Sorry for the late update! Been very busy with school stuff. This is quite a troublesome chapter for me. I had to do quite some research about ballroom dancing. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! =D pardon my tenses if I made anymore mistakes!

Pls review! It would be greatly appreciated! I'm aiming for about 50 reviews. It would be a great motivation for me to continue writing! =D and thx for those who reviewed!! =D__


	9. thx guys!

Hey guys!!!

I'm extremely sorry for the late update and stuff. Currently having examinations and they don't seem to be ending!!! The papers are totally horrendous and I'm barely surviving. Trying to cram lotsa information in my head now…. I promise I'll update soon since it's gonna be over in 4 days' time! D and thx to the following ppl who reviewed!! D

**Inks** – thx! I'll update soon! Well, sorry I'm repeating lolx.

**Yamikeckley** – lolx, good luck for ur next chap!!

**Dragix** – lolx, ur review is really long and sensible! D thx

**Crystalviolinist** – yes mooooooooooooooooooom.

**Average** **jane** – yeah man, but I think I'll start to make him keep his cool from now on. D hope it turns out ok! D

**Anigen** – thx!! Please continue reading! Lolx.

**Kerry** – man, really thx for ur comment. Love ya!

**Zuvalupa** – u've been quite a constant reviewer!!! Thx for the comment!

**Sassy**-**diva2004** – I'm really glad u love it, I'll update soon and yup, stay sassy! D

**Pixieballerina** – thx for reviewing most of my posts! Lolx.

**Xxkayleighxx** – hey, ur nick is quite similar to mine! Glad u liked my story! D

Hey, if I left ur name out, I'm REALLY sorry. But dun worry I appreciate all reviews! And yeap, I'm going down my list from the first review to start reviewing on ur stories. D I can be quite slow but yeap, I'll review on ur stories especially for those who told me to check it out. I'm really really sorry but I've been extremely bz. I promise I'll update soon and review ur stories soon too!

Best Wishes

Funkygal


	10. the mysterious figure

**Chapter 9 – the mysterious figure**

**5 days left till the ball....**

"Page 142 paragraph 3" Snape said dully.

It was actually "care of magical creatures" lesson. Whatever happened to their teacher, she was not able to make it to the lesson and horrible Snape always seemed to be there as reserve 24/7.

Although she had already read the topic over and over again for more than 10 times in the past month or so, Hermione flipped to the page eagerly. It was on "demiguise".

"Demiguise, a mysterious creature that roamed the earth before humans were formed, and rarely seen." Snape droned on and on, effortlessly.

_Well, you must have a crazy eyesight to see them 'cause they're invisible whenever they like. _Hermione thought.

"However, Demiguises can be deadly when offended or threatened. They kill. The most tricky part about their attacks," he paused, and stared at the class, waiting to get everyone's attention, "is that, you will never know where they are, and they make no sound at all. With a snap of the finger," snap "and you're gone."

Whispers filled the room, but it was not anything new to Hermione. _What's the big deal, they don't kill you for nothing. Only people like Malfoy has a high possibility of getting attacked, counting on the number of ill deeds he has done since he was born. Ok, so maybe it's un-countable._

"Quiet!" Snape waited until it was complete silence, before continuing. "I want an essay on Demiguises by the next lesson. Minimum 10 pages. Class dismissed." Snape rushed out of the class with his cloak flying behind him.

"Snape makes a good sprinter." Ron commented after that as the trio walked to the Great Hall.

"why?" Hermione asked.

"He's always making his entrance and exit so quickly." Ron reasoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron a forced smile, to show him that his joke was very VERY not funny.

Ron shrugged, "what are your plans after this?"

Harry gave the question some thought and replied, "I think I've got no more lessons after this, maybe I'll just go practice quidditch."

"I'm... going out." Hermione hesitated.

"With?" Harry and Ron inquired.

"You-know-who, I'm going to get a new gown to appear more presentable when Renaissance school arrives." Hermione answered indirectly.

"Hey FOUR-EYED-TOAD!" someone shouted across the alley.

Ahead, a group of Slytherin boys crowded around a timid girl who seemed to have dropped her books. Her black shiny hair was tied up in plaits and the spectacles that rested on her nose appeared too huge for her eyes. She struggled to balance her books which were just too heavy and huge for the small-sized her. The boys kicked her books around and played monkey with her, throwing her books to each other, teasing her as she jumped up and down desperately, trying hard to reach out. She looked almost in tears.

"Wow, I never knew there could be two Hermiones in Hogwarts. That girl looks just like you, Herm." Ron stared at the girl unbelievingly.

"Freaking slytherins, why can't they find something else to do." Hermione trudged up towards the group.

"Hey!" Ron and Harry tried to call her back but realized that it was too late and the only way to help was to go along with her.

Hermione pushed one of the boys away and caught the book in mid-air. She handed the book to the girl who was frozen to the ground. Hermione picked up the remaining books lying on the floor and swiftly before pulling the girl away from the group, who were all looking at the guy that was pushed, as he seemed seriously in pain.

"That's what I call cowards." Hermione said once she reached Harry and Ron. She passed the books to the girl and asked, "Are you ok?" The girl nodded. She actually had very beautiful eyes that seemed to be shining naturally. She was about Hermione's height and it was obvious she was from Gryffindor too. Weird enough, they never seemed to have noticed her before in Hogwarts.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Sydney." She replied, her voice crisp and cute.

"Oh, Sydney, hi! I'm Hermione and they are Ron and Harry." Ron and Harry gave her a small smile. "Well, since you're ok, then, bye!" Hermione gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away with Harry and Ron by her side.

Sydney stood there, with her books in her hands, staring at the trio with an innocent expressionless look. Then, a tiny smile crept across her face and she rushed off.

"Pink? Yellow? Blue? Black? White?" Hermione thought, once she reached the shop.

"Red." Malfoy, walking in front of her, suggested dully.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him to the counter.

"Now where's the person in charge here???!!!" Malfoy crossed his arms and stood in front of the counter.

"May I help you?" a voice said.

"Who's speaking?" Malfoy looked around frantically.

"Me." The voice said again.

Malfoy turned around. There was only a measuring tape on the table, just that it was not a normal measuring tape. It had eyes, nose and mouth! Malfoy smirked, "We want to get a tuxedo and a gown."

Hermione looked around the shop, it was quite spacious and fashionable. Pieces of cloth lay here and there but there's no gown anywhere, nor tuxedo, other than the cloth and the few pieces of furniture, the shop would have seemed very empty.

"Stand on the platform to your right and your measurements will be taken."

After their measurements were taken, the shopkeeper took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Ladies first" the measuring tape said matter-of-factly. "Come here" it beckoned at Hermione with the end of the tape. Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, who yawned and turned away. She strode over to the measuring tape and waited for something to happen. She was totally clueless.

The measuring tape curled around the pencil and started drawing out a figure on the piece of paper. Within seconds, a picture of a girl appeared on the paper. She looked so familiar....

"Hey, that's me!" _except that it's naked._

Malfoy turned to look at the measuring tape at work. He smirked, "Is that what you want to wear to the ball Granger? Nothing?"

Hermione gave him a stare and turned to question the measuring tape, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." It observed Hermione and did nothing else for the next few minutes.

Hermione felt totally uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, "So?"

"What design do you want for your gown?"

"I'm.. I'm not sure."

"Knee length or longer?"

"longer."

The measuring tape scribbled something on the paper.

"Do you want it to be low cut at the back?"

"I –"

"Turn around."

"Good." scribble scribble

"Good what?"

"Sleeveless I presume?"

"Well—"

"Colour?"

"Most preferably –"

"Red" Malfoy chipped in.

"No, white." Hermione shot Malfoy a glare.

"Granger, you're not getting married on that day."

"But white signifies pure and simplicity!"

"yeah yeah yeah. Hermione Granger, the purest mudblood in the whole Magical universe."

"White gowns get dirty easily I have to say." The measuring tape reminded her.

"Then... what?"

-silence-

"Black." The measuring tape announced to them after a long pause.

Malfoy smirked, he walked away and started fiddling with the few objects in the shop.

The measuring tape started drawing something on the picture. A few minutes later, the picture was complete. The girl was wearing a black gown that showed off her perfect figure. The measuring tape wrapped around the paper and curled around a wand, it gestured towards the platform at the far end of the room and Hermione stood on top the platform. The measuring tape dropped the paper on the ground and with a wave of the wand, the casual wear that Hermione had on immediately became a majestic looking gown.

The top section of the gown was made of smooth silk ending with a horizontal line reaching the waist. Not suspended by any string or piece of cloth, it appears very low cut. The top section is connected to a lower section which is of a less shiny texture and broader in width, resulting in a good overall impression of Hermione's small waist and good figure. The last piece of the gown is a stole made of polished satin, draped around both her arms.

"Satisified?" the measuring tape asked.

"Definitely." Hermione replied, still turning around and checking out her gown.

Malfoy stood looking at Hermione's gown and sneered, "That matches your request for simplicity doesn't it."

"Very well, Mr . "the measuring tape floated over to the table yet again and took out a new piece paper and busied himself. "It's your turn."

Malfoy strutted up to the table and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for instructions of any sort. He went through the same process that Hermione went through.

"Colour, Mr?"

"Purple" Hermione suggested.

"Yuck, purple is the international gay colour." Malfoy spat.

"Suits you."

"No, give me black, all other colours look totally gross."

"Very well then, that would match the miss there very nicely...."

"Whatever."

After Malfoy tried on his tuxedo, and found that it fit perfectly, they bought their gown and tuxedo.

As they made their way silently back to Hogwarts, a silent figure watched them from behind, in deep thought...

* * *

hey... sorry for the ultra late update! D just wanna ask for some suggestions from you guys, what do you guys want that mysterious figure to be? Bad or good? Lolx, feel free to tell me! D signing off for now, hope you guys enjoyed the story so far... I'm aiming for erm…bout 68-70 reviews? Haha. High goal? I'm not sure. Right, I'll try and make the story better still! Bye! 


	11. The Date

**Chapter 10 – The date**

**5 days left….**

"yes yes, step to the left, den to the right, left, right, front, back, slide your right feet towards your left. Yes yes yes. Excellent. ONE two three ONE two three ONE two three….—"

Hermione took a deep breath in to prevent herself from screaming. She has kept contact with Malfoy for more than three hours now, dancing to the same slow and boring music which would have been a great lullaby if not for Ms Amanda's sudden screams now and then.

"OH MY GOODNES! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS? MS GRANGER, ANSWER ME! WHAT IS THIS!" came Ms Amanda's thunderous voice as she pointed at Hermione with a shivering finger.

"What is…. What?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"You want the best for the ball don't you? I understand I understand totally." Ms Amanda said calmly. "But YOU WERE EXACTLY like a FISH BALL bouncing across the stage!" she screamed abruptly.

"But…-"

"NO EXCUSES MS GRANGER! Relax! Relax! Now, take a deep breath in…… yes, and take a deep breath out… yes! Now you're all relaxed. Don't get so tensed! Don't let your legs get stiff! Okay? Relax. Remember. Re-lax."

Hermione nodded in response, she gulped, thinking, "kettle calling the pot black…or is it the other way round?"

"Now let's start from the beginning shall we? Yes yes. We shall. We shall. Till you youngsters get comfortable with the steps." Ms Amanda said, nodding, answering her own question.

"But Miss, we have already restarted from the beginning more than 30 times!" Malfoy complained.

" EXCUSES! " Ms Amanda screamed at him, which did the brilliant work of shutting him up.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Hermione, as if wanting her to read his it's-all-your-fault stare. Hermione shrugged in response as they started dancing again.

That night was tremendous torture for the both of them.

* * *

"I'm dying, sooner or later, might as well start preparing for my funeral right now." 

"Er… Hermione? Your food. You haven't touched a single bit of it."

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her plate, containing what used to be mashed potato with salad. Just that now it was a mashed up mixture with bits of salad sticking out of the potato. She looked at Ron and Harry, then looked back down at her plate. She sighed and said, "I don't think I'm eating that."

"I don't think so either." Commented Harry, staring down at her plate in disgust.

Hermione pushed her plate aside and rested her head in her hands. She frowned before sighing again.

Ron nudged Harry, "what's wrong with her?" he whispered.

"Try asking god." Harry replied, as he continued eating his lunch.

"She's been having that oh-so-pessimistic look since this morning, what's up with that?" Ron questioned Harry again.

"Perhaps it's just stress, the ball is in four days' time." Harry thought.

"Yeah.. perhaps." Ron nodded.

"Hey, I think I gotta go. Bye." Hermione got up abruptly and left the two confused guys by themselves.

Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"**Don't **ask me, " Harry warned him.

* * *

Hermione strolled slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hi…" a timid voice said.

Hermione continued walking, oblivious to her surroundings.

"H… H… Hermione!" the voice grew louder.

Hermione turned around in shock, and heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the speaker.

"Sydney!… what are you doing here?"

"I…. I… I'm on my way to the Gryffindor common room. And I … I just want to thank you for helping me last time…" Sydney's voice trailed off.

Hermione gave her a weak smile, "it's nothing. Really."

"Are you… ok? You look very tired." Sydney made her way to Hermione's side as they both started walking towards the common room.

"The ball is coming up, and there're lots of preparation works that need to be done. I've been rather busy lately with all those stuff and trying at the same time to keep the standard of my assignments high. It's been a tiring week."

Sydney nodded and gave Hermione a smile, "Good luck! I believe you can do it!"

Hermione smiled at Sydney and suddenly thought of something, "Hey, who's your partner for the ball?"

Sydney did not look at Hermione, "I don't have a partner for the ball. Anyway, I'm not used to these kind of stuff, I don't intend to go for it."

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Hermione persuaded.

Sydney just shook her head.

"Come on, don't be like this. I'll see you at the ball alright? If not, I'll come searching for you." Hermione joked, but Sydney just looked at her.

Hermione smacked her forehead upon realizing her mistake, "you don't have a partner do you?"

Sydney shook her head again.

"Not to worry, I've got an excellent idea. Let's go." Hermione broke into a run and pulled Sydney along with her.

_**

* * *

At the Gryffindor Common room **_

Ron and Harry were sitting, slouched on the couch, both looked very tired. Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Ron turned his head and came face to face with Hermione's grinning face.

Ron sat up in shock. "Hermione! Can't you see? My heart is already up to THIS level," he said as he pointed at his throat.

"I've got no time for that. Harry, have you got a partner for the ball already?" Hermione turned to Harry as she pulled the unwilling Sydney to stand beside her.

"Why-"

"Just answer me."

"Yes."

"Oh, that's sad. What about you Ron?" Hermione turned to ask Ron.

"Don't ask me."

Harry nodded in agreement, "he just got dumped by his sister."

"Precisely." Ron said.

"Perfect!"

Ron stared at Hermione in shock. "What-"

"What do you think of Sydney here?" Hermione gave him an eager look.

"Isn't she…."

"Yes. "

"Oh… Hi." Ron greeted her promptly before sliding down against his seat.

"Don't sit there like a zombie! Get up!" Hermione pulled the sleeve of Ron's cloak.

"Get up and do what?"

"Ask her to be your partner!" Hermione said, as if it was something very normal.

Ron gulped and sat there looking at Hermione unbelievably.

"Come on, don't act dumb. Quick." Hermione said, while reassuring the poor Sydney who was nudging Hermione.

Ron looked from Hermione to Sydney and back to Hermione.

"I can't stand this. Ron, listen carefully. Please be my date for the ball. Repeat after me. "

Harry tried to hold back his laughter.

-silence-

"Great, you owe me one." Hermione said as she turned to face Sydney. "Sydney, can you please be Ron's partner and go to the ball with him?"

Sydney looked down at the floor and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

-silence-

"Silence means consent. It's done then, I'll see you at the ball!" Hermione smiled, satisfied at her own accomplishment.

* * *

Hey ppl! ) I'm really really really really really really really sorry for updating so so so so so so so so so so so late. It's not because I'm not free or anything. I basically had 2 months' holiday time to do it but I was too lazy. Lolx. Sorry. Hmm… comments? I'm kinda having a writer's block or something. You guys think the mysterious figure shld be bad? –shrugs- give your comments ok? Thanx a lot! As for reviews…target 80? Or rather, I hope….well, somewhere there. 


	12. Surprise Surprise!

**Chapter 11 – Surprise Surprise!**

**5 days left….**

"Are you so fat that your ears are clogged up with flesh? By the name of Professor Dumbledore, I declare you to open that damn door."

"Password please."

"Isn't it common sense that I do not have the password?"

"Well I'm sorry then, I can't let you in."

"It's urgent!"

"No"

"I hate begging. Either you let me in, "The intruder threatened the fat lady in the portrait with his wand, "or I'll burn you into ashes."

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"What was that?" Hermione shot out of her bed, got dressed, and covered her ears, in vain to protect her ear drums, as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Many awakened Gryffindors had already gathered around the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Excuse me please, excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" Hermione screamed as she tried to get her way to the front of the crowd. "Thank you."

"What's happening?" Hermione turned to ask a young Gryffindor beside her.

"Someone wants to come in here. I think he wants to find you. I heard the person quarrelling with the fat lady; I don't think he's nice." The little girl replied timidly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, who could be looking for her at this time of the night? If it were really someone dangerous, he could have just charged in.

Hermione cautiously opened the door, inch……

by…

inch….

and found Malfoy standing there with a threatening glare and a wand in his hand.

Hermione placed a hand on her chest, as if to calm down her thumping heart and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mr Draco MALFOY! You just woke up practically the whole castle by making the fat lady scream!" Hermione shouted unbelievably. "Put that disgusting wand of yours down!"

"I figured nothing else could wake a pig up from her sleep." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Hermione took a moment to absorb that comment before realizing he was talking about her.

"Now that I'm wake, can you please leave?"

"Glad to, but not without you coming along."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm dead tired. Goodnight, " Hermione yawned as she turned to go.

"Professor Dumbledore sent for you."

"For what?" Hermione turned around, curious.

Malfoy turned and moved on without waiting for Hermione.

When Hermione finally caught up with Malfoy, she repeated her question.

"Why was he looking for me?'

"Us."

"Us? Why?"

"The Renaissance retards are here already, looks like they lack a sense of timing."

"WHAT!"

"Oh shut up. Girls…tsk tsk"

"You…."

"Pickled rat brains" Malfoy said the password when they reached their destination.

"… are so… so…"

"What."

"Despicable" Hermione shot back.

"If you insist, mudblood." Malfoy said as they reached the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. He pushed open the door, followed by Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy! You – " Hermione covered her mouth immediately, noticing three other people in Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked around at the three of them and a feeling of uneasiness welled up inside her.

There was a man with a square-shaped face and a solemn stare. His long and thin eyebrows almost met above his sharp pointy nose. He had shoulder length hair and a huge bowler hat covered most of it. Drooping over him was a tattered and dirty-looking coat that went down all the way to his toes. He was rather skinny, therefore looking extremely awkward standing there with his chest out and an oversized coat on him. He had no other reaction upon Hermione's arrival other than a slight glance of the eye.

Standing beside the man was a girl about Hermione's age who was a little taller than Hermione herself. She had a side parting and straight black hair that almost reached her waist. When Hermione had made her entrance, she was standing facing the wall, looking at a portrait. Upon hearing footsteps, she turned her head around swiftly, with her hair swerving along gracefully. She had huge glimmering eyes full of mischief and a warm smile. Clad in a white t-shirt with a v-shaped collar and jeans, she looked young and full of life.

A guy sat silently at the other end of the room. His long fringe reached his eyes and his soft hair was a splendid brown colour. His head tilted slightly when Malfoy and Hermione entered the office, paused for a moment on Hermione's face, before turning away again. He wore a very simple outfit. Simple and dull. Covered in black all over, he had a black denim jacket over a black shirt, black cargo pants and black sneakers to go along with the rest.

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the middle of the three people, seeming to be the most normal looking among all of them.

"Ah… thank you Malfoy, no trouble I hope?" Dumbledore asked.

"I _only_ needed a blood-curdling scream from the fat lady to awake the whole castle in order to wake her up." Malfoy replied.

Hermione glared at Malfoy as her face flushed immediately.

Dumbledore chuckled and gave Hermione an understanding nod.

"We've got visitors. Professor Mighty, " Dumbledore gestured towards the solemn man in the huge coat as he stood up, "is the headmaster of the Renaissance school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he came along with the head girl and the head boy of the school." Then, gesturing towards Hermione and Malfoy, he spoke, "These two are the head girl and head boy of Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco."

"Hi!" the head girl of Renaissance waved enthusiastically at Draco and Hermione, "I'm Crystal Lee, and that oh-so-not-cool guy there is Ian Guy."

Ian had an innocent look on his face, as if trying to prove Crystal wrong.

"You kids can go now, I'm sure you have in mind already? " Dumbledore instructed and they left.

* * *

Hermione walked very slowly in front of the two with Malfoy. Behind them, Crystal was whistling and looking around everywhere as they walked while Ian was just staring down at the floor. Hermione nudged Malfoy and whispered, "Now what." 

"Don't know." Malfoy replied as he played with a crystal ball in his hands.

"Is that a signal for me to stop asking?"

"Think so."

"I really wonder why on earth people made you the Headboy."

"Now that you've asked, I think it's weird too. Perhaps I'm too irresistible."

"Oh yeah. Like in what way?"

"Definitely in more ways than you, mudblood."

"Whatever. I see no point continuing –" Hermione heard giggling from the two people behind them. It struck her that both of them were not alone. Her face immediately flushed red. She plastered a forced smile on her face and turned around to face the two visitors. Crystal was giggling madly and holding onto Ian's shoulder for support while Ian had a tiny smile on his face too.

Hermione took a deep breath and decided it was all up to her since Malfoy will never help. "So…. Where do you all want to go? The castle is really huge so I guess—"

"Can we go to your room? Or what do you call that? You know, that place you sleep in." Crystal replied, followed by a mischievous chuckle.

Hermione's face turned scarlet red immediately again and stuttered, "Uh…I… I… I'm not sure actually… Maybe –"

"You're so cute." Ian suddenly commented.

Hermione's face turned an even darker shade of red, "What, me?"

"Yeah." Ian replied shortly.

* * *

Hey guys! long time since i updated. yet again. i hope my story plot is not losing its direction. You guys not lost i hope? ) Well... this chapter is rather... introductory to me. Give comments kk? reviews are much appreciated. i think i'm aiming for abt 83 reviews. somewhere there. Btw, thanks everyone for reviewing my story no matter how "ancient" my updates were. Really thankful and hope u guys will continue supporting me! ) thanks and Byez... 


	13. up up and away!

**Chapter 12 – up up and away!**

**2 days left…**

"Harry, remember to take down notes for me, or I'll be doomed for the upcoming quiz. Ron, please help me make sure he does not doze off. Harry look at me, I'm talking to you." Hermione reminded her two best friends constantly.

"Why don't I help you take notes instead?" Ron suggested.

"No, I don't think so. Your attention span is shorter than Harry's." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Ron frowned as if some statement that Hermione made did not make sense but he could not remember what it was.

"So I guess I'll see you later. Bye! " Hermione waved goodbye to her friends before rushing off in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron turned as they headed for their Herbology lesson.

There are only 2 more days before the Grand Ball. For the past few days, Ian and Crystal have been following Draco and Hermione around for classes. During breaks, they were brought around the castle compound. On the second day of their visit, they were given the Hogwarts uniform. Crystal was rather disappointed that she could not wear the boys' uniform that she claimed, made her movement around the place much more convenient.

Today is the day that they make their visit to Hogsmeade. As planned, they were given special permission to leave the school and bring the two of them around. Malfoy was elated and Hermione was devastated. They were supposed to meet at the Great Hall at eleven o'clock before they set off. Hermione ran into the Great Hall and stopped midway as she took in what she saw.

Empty.

Empty.

EMPTY!

"Goodness gracious me. It's eleven o'clock sharp! Where have they gone to? What's up with their sense of urgency." Hermione looked around desperately but could not see any sign of them. She sat down and opened up her book of "Historical Ghosts and Ghouls" and started reading.

30 minutes later….

Hermione slammed her book shut with a face of satisfaction and took a glance at her watch.

11.30.

11.30!

She jumped out of her seat and glanced around. There was still not a single sign of Malfoy, Ian or Crystal. A group of giggling girls walked past her and she called for one of them who happened to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy!"

Pansy turned around and gave Hermione a disgusted look. She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, giving Hermione a very impatient glare.

Hermione made her way to Pansy and asked urgently, "Have you seen Malfoy? Or the renaissance head boy and girl?"

"I thought you stick to them 24/7? How would I know?" Pansy replied with a very annoyed look.

"Pansy. Please. This is urgent."

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to go.

"Pansy!" Hermione shouted.

"They're playing quidditch!" Pansy shouted back without turning her head.

"Thank you!" Hermione said before rushing to the practice ground. Sure enough, she saw three broomsticks flying around above her head. They were not playing quidditch, it was more like a game of chase, with Crystal as the target. Hermione screamed as loud as she could to get the attention of the three but her attempts were futile, they were too engrossed in their game.

She stood there like an idiot, trying to catch their attention, jumping up and down in frustration and finally stopping when she saw all three brooms heading for her. Her feet was rooted to the ground as she tried to make some sense of what was happening.

Crystal whizzed pass her, "Hi 'Mione!"

Hermione had no chance to reply as Malfoy's broom headed straight for her. She ducked just in time and could even feel the strong wind due to the great speed he was traveling in.

"Malfoy! You come back here right now!" Hermione screamed after him. As she regained her balance, she had a bad feeling of what was going to happen. She turned around, to see Ian heading straight for her. Eyes bulging, she dropped all her books in shock and had no time to escape. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried muttering some spell. Before she could finish her spell, she felt herself being lifted up. Opening her eyes slightly, she nearly fainted.

"Hi." Ian greeted her from behind simply.

"What.. What… What the… Get me down on solid ground right now!" Hermione requested as she desperately tried to hold on to Ian's broom. Both of them were traveling on the same broom and she could see blurred figures of Crystal and Malfoy ahead.

"Later." Ian replied.

"No. Now. What if the broom breaks? Can it support two people's weight? No no, you better get me down right now. IAN!" Hermione begged while still holding on for dear life.

"Watch out!" Ian warned.

Hermione looked ahead and saw that she was heading for a metal hoop. She ducked just in time and regained her posture later, gasping for air as if she had stopped breathing for minutes.

"That was close." Ian commented.

"Get me down." Hermione said.

On the grass patch, Crystal had already gotten off her broom and so had Malfoy. They looked up at Ian and Hermione with a look of bewilderment.

"Hold on tight!" Ian warned briefly before heading down in a sharp angle. Hermione did as she was told. She shut her eyes until she felt her feet touch ground. She got off Ian's broom and said, "Thanks Ian, " before turning to face Malfoy and giving him a killing glare.

"What do you think you're doing? Bringing them here? It's not even part of our schedule today! Draco Malfoy, you better give me an acceptable reason or I'll never forgive you for life. Besides, what was that for? You almost killed me! Lucky I was versatile and agile enough to duck in time. If not….but anyway. I demand an explanation. Right now." Hermione stared up at Malfoy with rage.

"What's the matter. We're going to Hogsmeade now." Malfoy could not be bothered more and started walking away.

"Draco Mal-" Hermione attempted to call him back.

"Come on Hermione, let's go. Just forgive him, it's not as if he meant any harm. By the way, did you know that your quidditch field is so huge? I've never had so much fun riding a broom before in my life! " Crystal patted Hermione's shoulder as she pulled her along after Malfoy.

I'm so sorry. It always take me so long to update. There's currently so many things happening at one go for me. I've got competition, overseas exchange programme and tests all at the same period. Amazing I'm still alive. Lolx. Hopefully this chapter is more satisfactory? Comments please! )


End file.
